


John Sheppard - Sentinel of Atlantis

by ShaharJones



Series: John Sheppard - Sentinel of Atlantis [1]
Category: Der Sentinel - Im Auge des Jägers, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/pseuds/ShaharJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard ist ein Sentinel, doch er selbst weiß nichts davon. Da seine Fähigkeiten in der Vergangenheit eher selten auftraten, konnte er sich niemals einen Reim auf seine verschärften Wahrnehmungen machen. Doch dann trifft er auf Rodney McKay, der ebenfalls ein Geheimnis hütet.</p>
<p>Ihre gemeinsame Teilnahme an der Expedition in eine fremde Galaxie zeigt den beiden neue Wege und erweckt ein ungeahntes Potenzial in ihnen …</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard - Sentinel of Atlantis

#  **John Sheppard - Der Sentinel von Atlantis  **

** **

##  **Vom Sand ins Eis, bis hin zu den Sternen**

**Series** : SGA/Der Sentinel  
 **Series Order** : 1  
 **Characters** : Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Weir, Lorne, Jackson, Landry, Bates, Sumner, Ford und diverse andere Bekannte des SG(A)-Verse  
 **Genre** : AU, Adventure, Friendship, Action  
 **BETA** :  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnungen** : Dies ist auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise ein AU. Ich spiele mit so ziemlich allem herum. Angefangen vom Alter der Charaktere bis hin zu ihren sonstigen Hintergrund. Dennoch versuche ich dem Kanon beider Serien gerecht zu werden.

**Kurzinhalt:** John Sheppard ist ein Sentinel, doch er selbst weiß nichts davon. Da seine Fähigkeiten in der Vergangenheit eher selten auftraten, konnte er sich niemals einen Reim auf seine verschärften Wahrnehmungen machen. Doch dann trifft er auf Rodney McKay, der ebenfalls ein Geheimnis hütet.

Ihre gemeinsame Teilnahme an der Expedition in eine fremde Galaxie zeigt den beiden neue Wege und erweckt ein ungeahntes Potenzial in ihnen …

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Dies ist mein erstes Crossover zwischen zwei Fandoms. Zum einen „Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers“ und zum anderen Stargate Atlantis. Die Serie „Sentinel“ hat mich schon damals fasziniert. Schade, dass sie nicht mehr läuft, daher habe ich auch vieles vergessen, aber dennoch hoffe ich, die „Kriterien“ doch noch getroffen zu haben. Zudem habe ich in der Vergangenheit einige „Fusion“-Fanfics dieser beiden Serien gelesen und was soll ich sagen? Es hat mich gepackt.

Fanarts von Mella68 und eine von mir.

**Beta:** Tamara. Alle Fehler, die ihr noch finden solltet, gehören mir alleine.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix außer den Worten. Aber ich spiele mit allem.

~~~///~~~

Sand. Egal, wo er auch hinsah, er sah nur Sand.

Seit er mit seinem Helikopter abgestürzt war, durchquerte John Sheppard die kleine Wüste inmitten Afghanistans und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, welcher Ärger bereits in seiner Basis auf ihn wartete. Sofern er es denn halbwegs heil zurückschaffen würde.

Die Taliban waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen und er ahnte, dass auch seine Kameraden, derentwegen er nun durch die Wüste marschierte, ganz schön in der Klemme stecken mussten. Auch sie waren abgeschossen worden und mussten mindestens einen Schwerstverletzten haben. So viel hatte John dem Funkspruch entnehmen können, bevor er alles andere ignorierte – inklusive den General – und sich auf den Weg machte, nur um dann selbst vom Himmel geholt zu werden.

Ein Blick auf seinen Kompass verriet ihm, dass er noch immer in die richtige Richtung ging, aber wie weit war die Absturzstelle noch entfernt? Oder hinter welcher Sanddüne würde er auf die Taliban treffen, die ihn vermutlich sofort erschießen würden?

Dieser Gedanke brachte John dazu, genauer in die Umgebung zu horchen.

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sich davon versprach. Vielleicht das leise Geräusch eines herannahenden Helikopters, der Rettung versprach, bevor es dann zum Kriegsgericht ginge, da John diese Suche trotz anderslautenden direkten Befehls eingeleitet hatte? Oder möglicherweise verräterische Geräusche der Taliban, die sich ganz in der Nähe aufhalten konnten?

Noch einmal atmete John tief durch, schloss dabei die Augen und horchte einfach. Zunächst war es mucksmäuschenstill, doch plötzlich glaubte er den leichten Wüstenwind zu hören, den er zwar regelrecht durch sein Haar wehen fühlte, aber es konnte auch eine Einbildung sein. John schob die verwirrenden Gedanken darum beiseite und konzentrierte sich darauf, mögliche andere Geräusche in der Nähe zu hören.

Und tatsächlich schien er leise Stimmen zu vernehmen. John musste ganz in der Nähe des Absturzortes sein, denn er konnte eine Stimme eindeutig einem seiner Kameraden zuordnen. Schnell steckte er seinen Kompass wieder weg, eilte vorsichtig eine kleine Düne hinauf und hielt verdutzt inne, als er in einiger Entfernung etwas Undefinierbares ausmachen konnte. Erst als er durch das Fernglas blickte, erkannte John den abgestürzten Helikopter und seine Kameraden und dass der Absturzort mehrere Kilometer entfernt sein musste.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht“, wisperte er erstaunt und ungläubig zugleich und musste gar ein zweites Mal durch das Fernglas blicken. Der interne Entfernungsmesser des optischen Gerätes zeigte ihm eine Entfernung von über drei Kilometern an.

John wusste nicht so recht, warum er das Fernglas wieder zur Seite legte und in die Weite starrte. Doch als der Absturzort plötzlich in extremer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu raste, wich er erschrocken zurück. Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte sich und blinzelte, als er Schwindel aufkommen glaubte.

John schluckte, sah zu Boden und erkannte jedes einzelne Sandkorn in seiner Struktur. Er blickte in den Himmel, hörte den Ruf eines Adlers und folgte dem Geräusch, bis er den Vogel mit dem prächtigen Gefieder und den gefährlichen Krallen über dem Gebirge fliegen sah, dass doch eigentlich viele, viele Kilometer weit entfernt war.

„Was zum Teufel …?“

John hatte keine Zeit, weiterhin über diese gespenstische Situation nachzudenken, die ihm sogar unter der heißen Wüstensonne noch eine Gänsehaut bescherte, und machte sich stattdessen eiligst auf den Weg, um seine Kameraden zu retten.

~~~///~~~

„Sheppard! Gott sei Dank. Wir dachten schon, man hätte uns vergessen“, entfuhr es einem seiner Kameraden, der ihm die wenigen Meter, die John noch zur Absturzstelle hatte, entgegen kam. „Wo … wo ist der Heli?“

„Tja, sieht so aus, als hätten die bösen Jungs heute einen Lauf. Mich hat man auch vom Himmel geholt. Den verdammten Heckrotor hat´s getroffen. Wie sieht´s bei euch aus?“

„Stevenson und ich haben nur ein paar Kratzer, aber Holland hat es erwischt.“

John hielt inne und sah zu seinem Kameraden, dessen Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach. „Sieht übel aus. Ziemlich übel. Wir können hier nicht mehr viel für ihn tun. Haben Sie Ihre Position noch durchgeben können? Unser Funk hat vor zwanzig Minuten den Geist aufgegeben.“

„Ja. Sie wissen Bescheid. Hilfe müsste schon unterwegs sein“, antwortete John und hoffte inständig, dass sich seine Leute mit den Afghanen endlich über eine Rettungsaktion einig wurden.

„Holland. Hast du wieder die Füße nicht stillhalten können?“, brachte John hervor, als er sich zu seinem Kameraden hockte und sich daran machte, den Verband zu wechseln, der sein Bein zierte. Sein Freund antwortete jedoch nicht. John schüttelte ihn leicht. „Holland! Gottverdammt, jetzt mach nicht schlapp!“, entfuhr es John, der noch immer mit dem Verband am Bein seines Freundes beschäftigt war, während seine anderen beiden Kameraden weiterhin Wache und Ausschau nach der versprochenen Rettung hielten.

„Warum? … Hast du Angst, dass du deine Wette doch noch verlierst?“, platzte es gurgelnd aus dem Soldaten, als dieser wieder die Augen öffnete.

„Hättest du wohl gerne.“ Egal wie fest John den Verband auch zog und wickelte, er konnte die Blutung nicht stoppen. John zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass sein Kamerad auch innere Verletzungen haben könnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sonst den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Seht zu, dass ihr hier wegkommt. Die Bastarde sind ganz in der Nähe. Ich weiß es, ich kann es … ich kann es fühlen.“

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Rettung ist unterwegs, klar? Und so lange wirst du durchhalten. Unsere Leute sind gleich da und dann verschwinden wir. Alle zusammen.“

„Sheppard … sie kommen. Sie sind bald da. Sechs oder acht Mann. Ihr müsst hier weg … ihr müsst.“

„Mit den paar werden wir fertig“, gab John zurück.

„Lass nicht zu, dass sie … dass sie mich … und dich dürfen sie nicht auch noch kriegen. Nein, ich kann das nicht von dir … verlangen. Geh. Geht, bringt euch in Sicherheit.“

„Halt die Klappe!“, platzte es grober aus John als beabsichtigt. „Ruh dich aus. Halt den Mund und ruh dich aus, okay. Unsere Leute sind gleich hier.“

„Verdammter Starrkopf.“

„Ja ja. Ich weiß. Wenn wir es hier raus geschafft haben und du wieder auf dem Damm bist, spendierst du uns ein Bier für den verdammten Starrkopf, klar?“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Shhh. Hör auf.“

„Nein. Du verstehst nicht. Du wirst hier … rauskommen. Das weiß ich. Aber ich … John … du solltest es akzeptieren.“

„Nein und hör mit diesem Gerede auf.“

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Noch nicht. Aber … du wirst. Und du … du musst es akzeptieren und annehmen. Das ist besser. Glaube mir ... ist besser.“

„Shhh. Hör auf zu reden. Wir alle kommen hier schon wieder heil raus. Ich verspreche es dir, okay? “

Lyle lächelte kurz, bevor ihn ein Hustenanfall packte und ihn abermals Blut spucken ließ. Sein Lächeln erstarb. „Tut … mir leid.“

John ging nicht weiter auf das wirre Gerede ein, denn er glaubte, dass es das Morphin sei, das seinem Kameraden derart den Verstand vernebelte. Er wischte ihm das Blut und den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht, als er bemerkte, wie Hollands Blick ins Leere glitt. „Holland? …. Hey, Holland! … Komm schon. Komm schon. Holland! Verdammt noch mal!“

John wurde von einer merkwürdigen Lähmung erfasst. Alles, was er noch sah, war der Leichnam seines Freundes. Der Rest war bedeutungslos für ihn. Er spürte seine eigenen Verletzungen nicht mehr, auch wenn es nur ein paar Kratzer und Beulen waren. Auch die sengende Hitze, oder der Wüstenwind, der ihm noch immer das Haar zerzauste, der Durst der ihn schon seit Stunden plagte, all das war für ihn weite Ferne gerückt. Er hörte auch nicht das Gebrüll und Geschrei seiner Kameraden, die ihn vor anrückenden Taliban warnten. Erst als einer seiner Kollegen an ihm rüttelte und ihm eine Waffe in die Hand drückte, fand John wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Er sprang auf, drehte sich um und blickte seinem Gegner direkt in die Augen …

~~~///~~~

John erwachte im Lazarett der Basis und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines vorgesetzten Offiziers.

„Mann, Sheppard, diesmal haben Sie aber ganz schön vergeigt …“, begann Colonel Karl Manning, doch John hörte nicht zu. Ihn irritierte vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie er es zurückgeschafft hatte.

„Meine Leute?“, krächzte John fragend.

„Ihre Leute? Denen geht’s gut“, beantwortete der Colonel Johns Frage. „Holland hat es nicht geschafft, aber wie mir berichtet wurde, wissen Sie das schon. Und mir wurde sehr viel berichtet. Jetzt bin ich hier und will mir Ihre Version der Dinge anhören, also …“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht.“

„Sie wissen nicht. Woran erinnern Sie sich?“

John versuchte es. Er versuchte wirklich, sich zu erinnern, aber mehr als ein paar unscheinbare, aber doch erschreckende Bilder wollten ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Kann ich nicht sagen.“

„Können oder wollen Sie nicht?“

„Kann nicht. Es sind nur Bilder … verschwommene Bilder.“

„Na schön. Ich werde mit General Brewer sprechen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie da noch mal raushauen kann. Schlafen Sie etwas, wir reden dann morgen weiter. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich dann an etwas.“

Colonel Manning verließ das Krankenzimmer und gesellte sich zu dem Arzt, der die letzten Notizen in einer Krankenakte studierte.

„Sie haben es ihm nicht gesagt?“

„Nein. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er sich selbst daran erinnert.“

„Aus medizinischer Sicht eine gute Idee, ja“, antwortete der Arzt. „Aber … ich persönlich weiß nicht, ob das, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat, sich im Nahkampf gegen acht Taliban zu behaupten, seinen toten Kameraden meilenweit durch die Wüste zu tragen und zwei seiner Kameraden heil nach Hause zu bringen, etwas ist, woran man sich erinnern sollte.“

„PTSD?“

„Würden meine Kollegen bestimmt sofort diagnostizieren. Jeder Mensch hat seine Grenzen, wenn es um traumatische Erlebnisse geht, aber ich kenne Sheppard. Er ist ein harter Hund. Er kann viele Dinge wegstecken, bei denen manch anderer zusammenbrechen würde. Aber wenn man bedenkt, was Stevenson und Bowman berichtet haben …“

„Drogen? Medikamente?“

„Hatte ich auch im Verdacht, aber er ist absolut clean.“

„Untersuchen Sie ihn morgen noch mal.“

„Hatte ich vor.“

~~~///~~~

John hatte eine Menge Ärger am Hals.

Zugegeben, weitere Untersuchungen blieben ergebnislos und bestätigten lediglich, dass Johns Gehör und Sehkraft vollkommen in Ordnung waren. Ein paar Mal bestand er darauf, seine Kameraden aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung gehört und gesehen zu haben, doch am Ende wurde John klar, besser nicht mehr davon zu sprechen, wenn er nicht wegen eines posttraumatischen Stress-Symptoms oder Schlimmerem vom Dienst suspendiert werden wollte.

Auf eine Verhandlung vor dem Kriegsgericht wurde verzichtet und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er es nur seinem Status als Sohn eines reichen und einflussreichen Industriellen zu verdanken hatte, `nur´ mit dutzenden Befragungen, Verhören und zu guter Letzt einer offizielle Anhörung vor einem Militärgericht davon gekommen zu sein. Befragungen, Verhören und einer Anhörung, die arg an seinen Nerven zerrten.

Das Urteil der Militärgerichtsverhandlung war für John niederschmetternd.

Eine Degradierung zum Major, der Entzug der meisten Fluglizenzen und eine Strafversetzung – dabei sprach sein Richter noch von 'Glück gehabt' – nagten an ihm.

Doch das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu Johns Ängsten, Befürchtungen, Zweifeln und Sorgen. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht so recht an die Geschehnisse in der Wüste erinnern und er fragte sich insgeheim, ob er es denn sollte.

Ja, er wusste, dass er direkte Befehle missachtet und sich einfach so einen Helikopter geschnappt hatte, hinter feindliche Linien geflogen und abgeschossen worden war und es dennoch irgendwie zu seinen Kameraden geschafft hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch vage daran, mit dem toten Holland auf seinen Schultern im nächsten Stützpunkt angekommen und dann dort zusammengebrochen zu sein.

Doch alles andere schien hinter dem Schleier der Verborgenheit zu ruhen und John schaffte es einfach nicht, die Details hervorzuholen oder eine Erklärung für seine verrücktspielenden Sinne zu finden. Er fragte sich einmal mehr, ob es überhaupt eine Erklärung dafür gab. Womöglich hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet.

Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Glück oder ein Zufall oder … oder die Ärzte hatten recht und er zeigte womöglich doch die ersten Anzeichen eines Posttraumatischen Stress-Syndroms. Das fehlte gerade noch.

Während des Fluges hatte John versucht, die Geschehnisse in der Wüste und den Nervenkrieg durch die Anhörungen zu analysieren und für sich abzuhaken. Daran zu rütteln gab es ohnehin nichts mehr und es war ja nicht so, dass er niemals wieder den Steuerknüppel eines Helikopters in den Händen halten durfte. Außerdem war er schon so ziemlich auf jedem Kontinent der Erde gewesen und da wurde es wohl früher oder später Zeit, auch mal die Antarktis zu erkunden.

Wenn er sich nicht dumm anstellte und einmal mehr die Füße stillhalten würde, würde er in McMurdo kein allzu schlechtes Leben haben, auch wenn die Chancen, wieder von da weg zu kommen, praktisch gleich Null waren. Aber er wusste auch, dass er einer der besten Kampfpiloten der Air Force war und die wurden oftmals händeringend gesucht, also bestand doch noch eine winzige Chance. An den merkwürdigen Moment in der Wüste wollte er niemals wieder denken.

Doch das war schwer, denn John erwachte ein weiteres Mal aus einem mehr als verstörenden Traum. Er blickte sich ertappt um und registrierte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass niemand der ohnehin kleinen Crew des Transportfluges, der ihn nach McMurdo bringen würde, auf ihn achtete. Er richtete sich wieder auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und versuchte wieder einmal, die Worte und den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes Holland im Moment seines Todes aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste John jedoch, dass ihm das aus irgendeinem Grund niemals wirklich gelingen würde.

**Einige Monate später**

John hatte Recht behalten. Das Leben in McMurdo war größtenteils ganz entspannt. Das militärische Protokoll wurde recht locker gehalten und durch die merkwürdige Forschungseinrichtung mitten im weißen Nirgendwo des südlichsten Kontinents gab es in den letzten Tagen und Wochen auch genug zu tun. Immer wieder mussten irgendwelche Zivilisten, meist Forscher oder Wissenschaftler unterschiedlichster Bereiche dorthin geflogen oder abgeholt werden oder es standen Transportflüge der vielen Güter und Gerätschaften auf den Flugplänen. Doch niemals wurde auch nur einem einzigen Piloten oder einer anderen Person des McMurdo Stützpunktes der Zugang der Forschungseinrichtung gestattet. Man konnte gerade mal die Wohncontainer, die Krankenstation, die Kantine, eben alles, was auf der aktuellen Ebene gelegen war, betreten. Aber wollte man nur in die Nähe des Fahrstuhls, der offenbar tief nach unten ins Eis führen musste, wurde man von schwer bewaffneten Soldaten aufgehalten und bekam unter Umständen mächtigen Ärger, wie Johns Kollege Fredericks.

Auch er war ein Pilot, der seine Strafversetzung im ewigen Eis fristen musste. Doch seine Neugier bezüglich dieses Außenpostens brachte ihm einen mächtigen Anschiss bei Colonel Benson, dem Stützpunktkommandanten ein. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht, über seine Erfahrungen und Beobachtungen zu plaudern und zudem auch gleich die Gerüchteküche erneut anzuheizen.

„Da unten soll etwas sein, das nicht von dieser Welt ist.“

„Das Einzige, was nicht von dieser Welt ist, bist du, Fred“, gab ein weiterer Pilot zurück, der sich mit John, Fredericks und einem weiteren Soldaten namens Palance zum Poker verabredet hatte.

„Ja, das erklärt auch diese grünliche Farbe, die du heute schon den ganzen Tag hast“, kam es grinsend von Palance.

„Das liegt an Mishos Erbseneintopf“, gab Fredericks beleidigt zurück.

„Wieso? Der war doch gut“, antworte Palance wieder und sortierte noch immer seine Karten.

„Ich hasse Erbsen. Ich habe sie als Kind gehasst und ich werde sie noch hassen, wenn ich irgendwann ins Gras beiße.“

„Eis, mein Lieber. Du meinst ins Eis. Es gibt kein Entrinnen aus diesem eisigen Paradies. Sieh es endlich ein, Fred. Du kommst von hier nicht weg.“

„Warum sagst du das mir? Sheppard sitzt direkt neben dir. Er ist es doch, der es nicht abwarten kann, von hier wegzukommen. Habe ich recht, Shepp?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Mir gefällt´s hier.“

„Na klar gefällt´s dir hier. Keine Kugeln, die dir um die Ohren fliegen, kein Sand, der dir in die Ritze kriecht … warum hast du eigentlich nicht das Handtuch geschmissen und dich in der Firma deines Daddys breitgemacht? Sonne, Strand und Meer. Du würdest an der Quelle sitzen und müsstest dir nicht in so mancher Nacht den Arsch abfrieren. Du hättest da allen Luxus und massig Geld, und die Weiber würden dir nur so hinterher rennen.“

John betrachtete nur kurz seinen Kameraden und fragte sich, woher dieser wusste, wer er war und was sein Vater beruflich tat. Doch er ging auf die geradezu provozierende Frage nicht ein und sortierte stattdessen in aller Seelenruhe mit einem Pokerface seine Karten auf der Hand. John hatte schon früh gelernt, zu schauspielern, wenn es um ihn beziehungsweise sein Privatleben ging und die Soldaten waren schon so eng miteinander befreundet, dass solche Kommentare und Spitzen auch nicht mehr ganz ernst genommen wurden. Nur Ned wartete noch immer auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage, warum John noch immer in der Air Force diente.

Aber John hatte keine Lust mit ihm oder sonst wem über seinen Vater und dessen Firma zu sprechen. Er lag seit Jahren im Clinch mit seinem Vater – seit dem letzten großen Streit, kurz nachdem John aus Afghanistan zurückgekommen war, sah er sich zu Hause endgültig nicht mehr als willkommen an.

Patrick Sheppard hatte niemals einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ihm die Berufswahl seines ältesten Sohnes überhaupt nicht gefiel und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, es ihm auch zu zeigen. Auch das Verhalten und die Wortwahl während des letzten großen Krachs waren so extrem gewesen, dass John es als endgültigen Bruch angesehen, wutentbrannt das Haus verlassen und sich vorzeitig zum Abflug in die Antarktis gemeldet hatte.

Ned gab auf. Er würde nichts aus seinem Kameraden herausbekommen.

Eine Weile spielten die Soldaten ihr Pokerspiel weiter, scherzten und neckten sich gegenseitig, doch als der Kommandant des Stützpunktes persönlich in die Runde platzte, war es zunächst aus mit der lockeren Gelassenheit. Blitzschnell ließen die Soldaten ihre Karten fallen und salutierten.

„Rühren!" Der Colonel wandte sich sodann an John. "Sheppard, ich weiß, Sie haben morgen keinen Dienst, aber General O'Neill möchte morgen früh rüber geflogen werden und Nellis, der morgen Dienst hätte, ist ausgerutscht und hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Also habe ich Sie dafür vorgesehen. Rüber fliegen, dort warten und ´ne ruhige Kugel schieben und ihn später wieder herbringen. Keine Ausflüge, keine Dummheiten … keine Probleme. Klar soweit?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich denke schon.“

„Gut. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass der General recht umgänglich ist und wenn Sie Ihren besonderen Charme spielen lassen und die Füße etwas stillhalten, könnte das ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung einer Tür für Sie sein, die Sie hier wieder herausführt. Außerdem haben Sie dann dafür übermorgen frei.“

„Klingt gut, Sir“, meinte John und nahm erst wieder Platz, als der Vorgesetzte den Raum verlassen hatte und kassierte neugierige und amüsierte Blicke von seinen Kameraden, die liebend gerne mit ihm tauschen würden.

Doch John sollte recht schnell merken, wie umgänglich der General wirklich war und dass es in der Nähe einer geheimen Forschungseinrichtung nicht besonders einfach war, die Füße stillzuhalten und keine Probleme zu bekommen.

~~~///~~~

Seit zehn Minuten waren sie in der Luft und der General hatte offenbar Gesprächsbedarf. So hatte er John schon in ein lockeres Gespräch verwickelt und ihm auch einige Einzelheiten zu seiner Ausbildung entlockt, als John glaubte, in einiger Entfernung etwas auf sie zu fliegen zu sehen.

„Was ist denn das?“

„Was? Wo?“, wollte General O'Neill wissen und folgte dem Blick des jungen Piloten.

„Da vorne. Auf zwei Uhr. Da ist ein … keine Ahnung, was das ist. Ne Rakete? Oder eine Drohne oder …“

„Ich sehe nichts“, gab O'Neill nochmals bekannt und sah immer skeptischer zwischen dem Piloten und der Richtung, in der das vermeintliche Objekt zu sehen sei, hin und her. Doch er konnte selbst nicht das Geringste erkennen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass da was ist? Meine Augen sind noch ziemlich gut, im Gegensatz zu meinen Knien, aber ich kann beim besten Willen nichts erkennen.“

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Sir. Da ist etwas und es kommt näher … ziemlich schnell sogar.“

_„An alle, die sich im Anflug befinden: Melde Drohne, die selbstständig Ziel erfassen kann. Unverzüglich landen und Motoren ausschalten. Das ist keine Übung“_ , ertönte plötzlich die Warnung aus dem Funkgerät.

Mit großen Augen sah O'Neill zu John, der den Blick genauso verwirrt und nur mit kurzem Achselzucken erwidern konnte, bevor eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd begann. „Woher wussten Sie … Wie haben Sie …“

„Ich wusste es nicht, Sir, glauben Sie mir. Ich habe das Ding nur gesehen und dann kam auch schon die Warnung“, antwortete John auf die erstaunte Frage und wich mit einem geschickten Manöver erneut der Drohne aus.

John musste sich richtig ins Zeug legen und alles an Konzentration auffahren, um dieser Drohne auszuweichen. Die Anweisungen des Generals waren dabei allerdings wenig hilfreich. Der strahlende Sonnenschein, der den weißen Schnee unter ihnen noch heller leuchten und glitzern und den Himmel in einem hellen, fast gänzlich weißen Licht erscheinen ließ, machten es ihm auch nicht gerade leichter.

John vertraute mehr seinem Instinkt als den Bitten, Befehlen und Anweisungen des Generals und flog scharfe Kurven und Manöver, um dem merkwürdigen und lästigen Ding zu entkommen. Hieß es 'nach rechts', flog John nach links. Lautete der Befehl 'nach oben', ging John in den Sinkflug über. Doch als endlich eine Möglichkeit kam, die Drohne endgültig loszuwerden, waren sich John und der General über das Hochziehen der Maschine einig.

Die Drohne krachte hinter ihnen in den Schnee, John landete die Maschine und beide glaubten, kurz durchatmen und sich sammeln zu können. Doch diese Drohne hatte wohl andere Pläne. Sie schoss aus dem Schnee heraus und nahm wieder Kurs auf den Helikopter. John und der General versuchten, sich mit einem Hechtsprung aus der Maschine zu retten, doch dann fiel das Ding wenige Meter vor ihnen energielos zu Boden und kam vor Jacks Füßen zum endgültigen Stillstand.

Auf die Frage Was zum Teufel das denn gewesen sei, bekam John nur die Antwort `Das erkläre ich Ihnen vielleicht ein anderes Mal?´

„Wie zum Teufel haben Sie das Ding so früh sehen können, Sheppard?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Habe wohl ziemlich gute Augen. Das Ding … hat die Sonne reflektiert und ich habe es aufblitzen sehen“, gab John erklärend zurück. Er setzte sich wieder in den Helikopter und hoffte, dem General würde diese Erklärung auch ausreichen.

Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich wieder Befragungen und Untersuchungen bezüglich seiner Sinne und vielleicht noch seines geistigen Zustandes zu stellen, die am Ende doch nur im Sande verliefen, weil man nichts Ungewöhnliches finden konnte. Das sollte endgültig hinter ihm liegen.

„Sie haben wohl so einige Erfahrungen mit Drohnen und Kugeln und anderem, was einem ständig um die Ohren fliegen kann, hm?“

„Nun ja, Sir, Afghanistan ist nicht gerade ein Urlaubsresort.“

„Ja … ja, das stimmt wohl. Haben Ihre Augen wohl gut trainiert. Und … Sie haben so manches Mal nicht auf mich gehört.“

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich dachte nur ...“

„Ach, vergessen Sie es Sheppard. Ihre Manöver haben uns unsere Hintern gerettet … wirklich gut geflogen“, lobte O'Neill den jungen Piloten mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Danke Sir.“

~~~///~~~

Am Ende des Tages wusste John, dass sein Kollege Fred recht hatte. In diesem geheimen Außenposten gab es tatsächlich etwas, das nicht von dieser Welt war und John steckte mittendrin. Der Ratschlag, die Füße stillzuhalten und keine Ausflüge oder Probleme zu machen, hatte sich praktisch in Luft aufgelöst, als er sich während einer kurzen Erklärung eines Arztes in einen merkwürdig aussehenden Stuhl gesetzt und eine unbeabsichtigte Lichtshow eingeleitet hatte, die sich sehen lassen konnte.

Am merkwürdigsten erschien ihm jedoch ein ganz bestimmter Wissenschaftler in einem grell orangefarbenen Fleece-Pullover, der ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich, kaum dass er diesen Stuhl wieder verlassen hatte. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass der Mann weder Punkt noch Komma zu kennen schien, während er John noch mehr verrückt klingende Geschichten erzählte oder ihn bat, den einen oder anderen merkwürdigen Gegenstand anzufassen und ebenfalls zum Leuchten zu bringen.

Es war vielmehr so, dass John im ersten Moment eine Art Anziehung zu diesem Mann spürte, wie er sie in dieser Stärke bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. Es sollte ihn erschrecken, vielleicht sogar schockieren oder ihn sonst irgendwie stören, doch je länger er in Anwesenheit dieses Mannes war, ihm zuhörte und ihn beobachtete, desto stärker schien diese Anziehung zu werden. Mehr noch, es schien sich eine seltsame Verbindung zu ihm zu entwickeln, die John nur noch mehr irritierte.

~~~///~~~

Rodney wusste, dass er nicht gerade besonders umgänglich war. Er war unhöflich, laut, hyperaktiv, ungeduldig, vor allem wenn es um die Dummheit anderer ging, und hatte auch keinerlei Probleme, jemanden von Angesicht zu Angesicht einen Idioten zu nennen.

Es fehlte ihm an Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit, Geduld und vielleicht auch einer sanften Ader, die im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, besonders Kollegen und Untergebenen manchmal wirklich nötig war.

Aber Rodney wusste dies alles nicht, weil man es ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben so oft gesagt, sogar regelrecht vorgeworfen hatte. Nein, Rodney wusste es, weil er es in den Menschen spüren konnte. Er konnte in den Menschen, besonders in deren Gefühlen, lesen wie in einem Buch. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wann das alles angefangen hatte, aber erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie schlecht ihm am Anfang immer wurde, wenn er glaubte, sein Gegenüber genauer studieren zu müssen, nur um dann Neid, Ablehnung, Boshaftigkeit und manchmal sogar puren Hass zu spüren.

Rodney schob es seinem Intellekt, seinem Können und seinem Wissen zu, denn er war nicht gerade zurückhaltend diesbezüglich, aber sah auch nicht ein, sich für andere zu verbiegen. Er machte stattdessen das Beste daraus und lernte damit umzugehen. Mehr oder weniger. Nein, er wurde Astrophysiker mit einer Affinität für angewandte Mathematik und weiteren Doktortiteln in Maschinenbau und Ingenieurswesen und blieb sich und seinen Macken treu.

Eine seiner selbst ernannten Macken war sein Recht auf seine Privatsphäre, und da er auch mehr als gewillt war, die Privatsphäre anderer zu respektieren, erzählte er niemandem etwas davon. Es war ohnehin pures Glück, dass es bisher niemand mitbekommen hatte. Abgesehen davon erachtete Rodney seine Zeit als zu kostbar, um weltbewegende Dinge zu entdecken, anstatt sie mit der Psychoanalyse von Leuten zu verbringen, die ihn ohnehin nicht interessierten.

So las er nur noch selten in anderen Menschen, meistens vermied er es sogar ganz. Doch gelegentlich traf er Personen, bei denen es unmöglich schien, sie und ihre Emotionen auszublenden oder gar zu ignorieren. Zugegeben, es war dabei jedes Mal besonders stark und Rodney konnte kaum dagegen angehen. Meist half da nur die Flucht und Abstand.

Rodney verstand bis zum heutigen Tag einfach nicht, was vor sich ging oder was es zu bedeuten hatte. Es war ihm schlichtweg ein Mysterium.

Ein ebensolches Mysterium war auch dieser Pilot. Dieser John Sheppard. Es war für Rodney schon schlimm genug, dass dieser Sheppard das Antiker-Gen besaß und das auch noch in einer Stärke, die beinahe einen Unglauben aufkommen lassen könnte.

Was Rodney jedoch am meisten irritierte, war die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Mann lesen konnte, wie in keinem anderen zuvor und dass er sich in keinster Weise dagegen sträubte. Es war beinahe wie ein Zwang, diesen Mann zu beobachten, zu befragen, mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu studieren.

Doch je tiefer er in diesen Mann sah, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, sich zu konzentrieren und an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Dass sein Gegenüber das Antiker-Gen besaß rückte für ihn plötzlich in weite Ferne, als er das Gefühl von Versagen, Schmerz, Trauer und ja, sogar Angst spüren konnte. Aber da war noch mehr und Rodney fühlte sich einmal mehr herausgefordert, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, dass er mitten in seinen Erklärungen innehielt und zu dem Mann starrte, der damit beschäftigt war, eine Reihe kleiner Antiker-Geräte zu studieren.

Rodney bekam auch nicht mit, wie Sheppard plötzlich ihn im Gegenzug studierte. Erst als Carson und Elizabeth zurückkehrten und den Major um ein kurzes Gespräch baten, konnte sich Rodney aus etwas losreißen, dass er bisher noch niemals erlebt hatte.

Er sah in das Gesicht des Majors, der dicht vor ihm stand und ihm geradewegs in die Augen blickte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was gerade geschehen war, was zwischen ihm und dem Major geschehen war, aber die Tatsache, dass die Gefühle des Majors nicht nur besonders stark zu ihm herüber geschwappt waren, sondern auch noch mit Bildern behaftet schienen, die Rodney in seinen Grundfesten erschütterten, ließ ihn fast in die Knie gehen.

Rodney ließ den ebenso verwirrt scheinenden Mann ziehen, ohne dabei zu vergessen, dass er weit mehr als dessen Gefühle gespürt und Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas war an ihm, dass ihm bekannt, geradezu vertraut vorkam. So vertraut, als hätte er gerade einen Teil seiner selbst gesehen, der ihm bisher verborgen war. Rodney musste endlich herausfinden, was vor sich ging und mit ihm geschah.

~~~///~~~

Acht Wochen waren seitdem vergangen. Acht Wochen voll Unfassbarem und Unglaublichem. John hatte noch mehr Leute kennengelernt und noch mehr erfahren müssen. Er wurde in das Stargate-Programm eingeführt, hatte sich mit noch mehr außerirdischen Geräten beschäftigen müssen, lernte und trainierte und hatte auch zähneknirschend weitere Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen und sich neuen Befragungen gestellt. Die Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse in Afghanistan und auch in der Antarktis versuchte er so weit wie möglich herauszuhalten und zu verharmlosen. Es kostete ihn weniger Mühe als erwartet und am Ende hatte John sogar selbst alles so weit verdrängt, dass es nicht mehr als schemenhafte Erinnerungen an ein paar schlecht gelaufene Tage waren. Nur Hollands Bildnis wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Doch seiner Meinung nach fand John in seiner Arbeit und in den Vorbereitungen für den Aufbruch zu einer der größten Entdeckungsreisen der Menschheit genügend Ablenkung.

Die Zeit verging rasend schnell und der Abreisetermin rückte immer näher. Schon in wenigen Tagen sollte es losgehen. Los zu einem anderen Planeten, in einer anderen Galaxie. John glaubte, noch immer irgendwie in einem Traum zu stecken. Besonders in Momenten, in denen dieser leicht untersetzte kanadische, arrogante und ohne Punkt und Komma quasselnde, nervtötende Mann, der sich gerne als führender Wissenschaftler betitelte, ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Man könnte meinen, es entwickele sich langsam aber sicher zu einem Albtraum. Der Mann glaubte offenbar, ein gewisses Anrecht auf ihn zu besitzen und ihn je nach Lust und Laune in den verschiedensten Laboren antanzen zu lassen und ihm regelrechte Befehle erteilen zu können. Anfangs hatte John noch gerne mitgemacht und die Art und das Gehabe des Wissenschaftlers geflissentlich ignoriert, teilweise sogar belächelt. Im Grunde war ihm der Mann sogar auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sympathisch und er wollte nicht vergessen, dass diesen Mann etwas Geheimnisvolles umgab, das ihn von Sekunde eins an in einen merkwürdigen Bann zog. Aber da war noch eine andere Seite an ihm, die Johns Geduld in letzter Zeit immer mehr strapazierte.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er nie so recht wusste, warum immer er derjenige sein musste, der außerirdische Maschinen, Geräte und andere Artefakte bedienen musste. Von deren Nutzen oder Funktionen ganz schweigen. Wer wusste denn schon, ob er nicht selbst mal aus Versehen etwas kaputt machen oder jemanden verletzen konnte, so wie es Carson Beckett in diesem verdammten Stuhl beinahe ergangen war. Und dieser Wissenschaftler mit Namen McKay hatte sich bereits wieder an ihn dran gehängt.

„Major, Sie sollten sich doch bei mir melden, um eines der Geräte, die wir da noch gefunden haben, zu …„

„Doc, ich bin auf dem Weg zu General O´Neill. Ihr Gerät oder was auch immer muss warten. Außerdem, gibt es denn nicht genug Leute mit diesem blöden Gen, die Sie um Hilfe bitten können?“, erwiderte John, als er eilig zu General O´Neills Büro ging.

„Die gibt es wohl. Aber Sie haben nun mal von allen das stärkste Gen und die Ergebnisse, die wir erzielen könnten, wären bei anderen Genträgern beileibe nicht so aufschlussreich und klar, als bei Ihnen. Außerdem haben Sie doch den Befehl erhalten, sich bis zur Abreise für verschiedene Test- und Versuchsreihen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Also bitte.“ McKay deutete mit schnippenden Fingern in Richtung Laboratorium. Auch so eine Sache, die er an dem Wissenschaftler hasste, aber doch schmunzeln ließ.

„Oh, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt …“, entfuhr es John leicht sarkastisch. „Man hat mich gebeten, Sie und Ihr Team zu unterstützen. Es war kein Befehl. Dennoch werden Sie sich gedulden müssen, Doktor McKay. Abgesehen davon wäre es zur Abwechslung mal nicht verkehrt zu wissen, was ich da jedes Mal aktivieren soll. Ich habe nämlich wirklich keine Lust, für irgendwelche Schäden verantwortlich gemacht zu werden oder jemanden zu verletzen oder … Schlimmeres. Von meiner eigenen Gesundheit und meinem Leben ganz zu schweigen.“

„Ja ja, jetzt stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an. Glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass wir die Sicherheitsvorschriften nicht beachten und auch nicht an mögliche Risiken denken? Was glauben Sie denn, wer vor Ihnen steht?"

„Wollen Sie eine ehrliche oder eher diplomatische Antwort?“, gab John feixend zurück, doch McKay schien es entweder nicht zu verstehen oder nicht darauf eingehen zu wollen.

„Dieses ganze Projekt ist immens wichtig, Major. Es ist so wichtig, dass ich befürchte, dass Sie mit Ihrem kleinen Soldatenhirn gar nicht fähig sind, die Wichtigkeit, die Ausmaße und die Möglichkeiten zu begreifen, die sich uns beim Durchschreiten des Stargates bieten.“

„Oh ich verstehe es sehr wohl. Ich verstehe ganz gut, wie wichtig Ihnen mein starkes Gen ist. Und weil ich selbst auch gerne noch weitere Wichtigkeiten, Ausmaße und Möglichkeiten kennenlernen möchte und das Tor noch durchschreiten will, versuche ich möglichst am Leben und in einem Stück zu bleiben.“

McKay stöhnte. John hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Mundwinkel dieses miesepetrigen Wissenschaftlers noch weiter nach unten sinken konnten, aber es ging.

„Major, uns bleiben nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Abreise und wir haben noch nicht einmal …“

„Na dann ist ja noch genug Zeit. Ich werde jetzt in dieses Büro gehen, Doc, mein Gespräch mit General O´Neill hinter mich bringen und dann vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, darüber nachdenken, Ihnen bei dem nächsten Artefakt oder was auch immer, behilflich zu sein. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich kriege diesmal ein wenig mehr Info als `Und jetzt konzentrieren bitte´. Andernfalls suchen Sie sich jemand anderen. Versuchen Sie es doch mal mit Doktor Beckett. Sein Gen ist vielleicht nicht ganz so stark, aber … um etwas in die Luft zu sprengen, wird es wohl reichen. Nur geben Sie mir vorher bitte Bescheid, damit ich in Deckung gehen kann. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich“, erklärte John, klopfte an die Bürotür des Generals und trat nach der schnellen Aufforderung ein.

Sprachlos blieb der Wissenschaftler zurück.

~~~///~~~

Das Gespräch mit O´Neill hatte nur kurz gedauert und ihm stand nun der Nachmittag zur freien Verfügung. Kurz entschlossen hatte John sich noch zu einem kleinen Einkaufsbummel in Colorado Springs entschieden. Ein paar persönliche Kleinigkeiten, etwas Kleidung und ein dickes Buch hatte er sich gegönnt, denn jeder Expeditionsteilnehmer durfte nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an persönlichen Gütern auf die Reise mitnehmen. Nun saß er gemütlich auf einer kleinen hügeligen Wiese am Rand eines kleinen Parks und ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen.

Dabei kreisten ihm so manche Gedanken im Kopf herum. Gedanken über die mögliche Zukunft in einer fremden Galaxie und die Frage, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee sei, dort hinzureisen. Er fragte sich auch, was ihn dort erwartete, denn er hatte genügend Berichte von SG-1 und ihren Abenteuern und Missionen lesen können, die ihn schon ein wenig beunruhigten. Aber auch Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen an Freunde und Bekannte, Erinnerungen an Afghanistan und McMurdo, an seine gefallenen Kameraden und an Kollegen, die noch immer in der Wüste ihren Dienst verrichteten.

Und immer wieder fragte er sich, was es mit seinen verrücktspielenden Sinnen auf sich hatte. Wieso konnte er besser hören und besser sehen als andere? Warum konnte man bei all den Untersuchungen nichts finden? Wieso glaubte man ihm nicht? Und warum kamen ihm jetzt plötzlich Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit in den Kopf? Wieso erinnerte er sich so plötzlich, Knall auf Fall, an seine Mutter? Und wieso gerade an einen Moment, in dem sie ihn herzlich drückte und ihm sagte, dass er etwas ganz Besonderes sei? Bezog sich diese Aussage etwa auf seine Sinne? Hatte sie vielleicht schon damals etwas davon gewusst? So sehr John sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, bereits als Kind ähnliche Erfahrungen mit seinen Sinnen gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht war ja alles wirklich nur Einbildung?

John war ratlos. Er wollte diese Erinnerungen kopfschüttelnd wieder zurückschieben, denn selbst nach all den Jahren schmerzte ihn der Tod seiner Mutter noch immer.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Vater und seinem Bruder. Er verspürte nicht gerade den Drang, ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten und zu beweisen, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte, wie sein Bruder Johns Besuche immer betitelte. Andererseits, wer wusste schon, wie lange er in dieser Galaxie festsitzen würde, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass es möglicherweise kein Zurück mehr gäbe. War er es da seiner Familie denn nicht schuldig, nach all den vergangenen Jahren zurückzukehren und sie über eine längere Unerreichbarkeit zu informieren? Vielleicht auch eine Versöhnung mit seinem Vater zu versuchen? Oder sollte er sich doch lieber telefonisch melden? Immerhin blieben nur noch wenige Tage, bis die Expedition startete, da würde man ihm wohl kaum noch einen weiteren freien Tag und einen Flug nach Virginia genehmigen.

John zog eine Münze aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ den Zufall und das Schicksal entscheiden.

~~~///~~~

Einige Stunden später fand er sich wieder im Cheyenne Mountain ein und wusste nicht so recht etwas mit sich anzufangen. Das Buch war für die Expedition bestimmt. Es würde wohl ein längeres Unterfangen werden und mit 'Krieg und Frieden' hätte er genug zu tun. Die Zeitschriften und Sudokubücher hatte er schon durch und im Fernsehen lief auch nichts Gescheites.

Er wusste, er würde es früher oder später bestimmt bereuen, aber die Sache mit dem Antikergen und seine Neugier ließen ihm irgendwie keine Ruhe und schon steuerte er eines der Labore an, in denen sich McKay und seine Bande die meiste Zeit aufhielten.

„Na schön, hier bin ich, Doc“, meinte John und sah, wie eine ganze Horde hoch konzentrierter Wissenschaftler und Forscher zuerst erschrocken aufsah, ihn kurz musterte und sich dann aber wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

„Es wurde aber auch Zeit! Was hat so lange gedauert? Ihr Gespräch mit O´Neill kann unmöglich so lange gedauert haben. Ich habe den Mann zu Mittag in der Kantine gesehen“, wetterte McKay los, der sich stöhnend und keuchend hinter einem kleinen Tisch erhob.

„Nur zur Information, McKay, ich habe heute Nachmittag eigentlich frei. Trotzdem bin ich hier. Also … wenn Sie mir jetzt freundlicherweise sagen würden, was das Ding, das Sie mir gleich in die Hand drücken, ist und wozu es eigentlich gut sein soll, helfe ich Ihnen mit Ihren Artefakten, Maschinen, Geräten und was sonst noch gerne weiter“, erklärte John und sah, wie es im Kopf seines Gegenübers heftig arbeitete.

„Das wissen wir ja eben nicht. Tss! Hallo?! Was glauben Sie wohl, warum Sie all diese Dinge betatschen sollen. Wir wollen doch rausfinden, was es ist und was es macht.“

„Hm … hatten wir nicht heute Morgen erst diesbezüglich ein Gespräch? Oder bin nur ich es, der sich vage daran erinnert, dass solche Dinge ziemlich gefährlich und leicht nach hinten ..."

„Was für ein Soldat sind Sie eigentlich? Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Wir haben ausreichend untersucht und gemessen und es kann absolut nichts Schreckliches passieren“, erwiderte McKay ungeduldig und hatte schon ein kleines, graues, würfelähnliches Objekt hervorgezogen.

„Haben Sie das damals auch Beckett gesagt, als er sich in diesen blöden Stuhl setzen sollte?“, lautete Johns schnippische Antwort, bekam jedoch nur ein genervtes Augenrollen zur Antwort.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon. Nehmen Sie den Würfel in die Hand, sehen Sie ihn sich von mir aus gut an und dann … konzentrieren Sie sich … bitte.“ Man merkte es McKay deutlich an, dass ihm das Wort 'Bitte' schwergefallen war.

Nun war es an John, mit den Augen zu rollen und tief durchzuatmen. Es war immer dasselbe. In die Hand nehmen oder anfassen und `bitte konzentrieren´. Irgendwann würde noch mal etwas passieren, dachte John sich, als er nach dem Objekt griff. Natürlich geschah immer etwas.

Angefangen von leichtem Kribbeln in seinen Händen, das Gerät leuchtete oder schaltete sich ein, es projizierte auch schon mal ein merkwürdiges unerkennbares Bild in die Luft. Und manchmal geschah auch einfach gar nichts, was aber wiederum bei den Wissenschaftlern zu ungeahnten Aktivitäten führte. Was John allerdings nie verstand und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Seine Arbeit war ja getan.

Nur dieses Mal war es völlig anders. Zwar stellte sich wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinen Händen ein, doch es wurde stärker. Ebenso ein Leuchten, das sich augenblicklich einstellte, kaum, dass er den Würfel berührt hatte. Das blaue Glühen wurde immer stärker und heller und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fühlte John sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wohl.

„Major sagen Sie mir, was gerade passiert. Fühlen Sie etwas? Ist da eine Veränderung? Irgendwas Ungewöhnliches?“, wollte McKay wissen und bemerkte Johns besorgten Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht, denn er war voll und ganz von den Daten auf seinem Tablet PC gefesselt.

„Ähm … ein Kribbeln, wie immer. Nur wird es stärker. Und dieses blaue Licht … ich glaube, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.“

„Und was soll das sein?“, stöhnte McKay eher gelangweilt.

Doch bevor John weiter sprechen konnte, verspürte er plötzlich einen scharfen Schmerz, der wie ein Stromschlag durch seine Hand, über den Arm und in seinen gesamten Körper auszustrahlen begann. Augenblicklich wurde er durch eine unsichtbare Kraft an die rückwärtige Wand geschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen.

„Major!“

Geistesgegenwärtig legte McKay seinen PC zur Seite und stürzte zu dem bewusstlosen Piloten. Er checkte dessen Puls und Atmung und wies einen der anderen Wissenschaftler an, ein Sanitätsteam zu ordern. Ihm entging dabei, dass bereits jemand zum Telefonhörer gegriffen hatte. „Major? … Major, hören Sie mich? … Major?“

McKay rüttelte und schüttelte zunächst sachte, dann immer kräftiger an dem Mann, doch er schien nichts zu erreichen. Sogar den einen oder anderen Klaps auf die Wangen hatte er ihm gegeben, doch John war nicht wach zu bekommen.

~~~///~~~

_Er schien im Wald zu stehen. In einem ziemlich dichten und warmen Wald und nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass die Umgebung eher einem Urwald glich. Palmen, Schlingpflanzen, Wurzeln und weitere exotische Pflanzen, soweit das Auge reichte. Er hörte in weiter Ferne das Zwitschern und Trällern der unterschiedlichsten Vögel. Er war schon einmal in urwaldähnlichen Gebieten gewesen, hatte viele während seiner vielen Stationierungen gesehen, aber dieser Ort erschien ihm mehr als seltsam. Erst nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte er den Fehler. Dieser Ort war mit seinen zwei Monden und den vollkommen fremden Sternbildern nicht auf der Erde,_ _und doch schien er ihm irgendwie vertraut. Sehr vertraut._

_Er sah sich um, horchte und ließ die Umgebung auf sich wirken. Er spürte die feuchte Hitze auf seiner Haut, roch den Geruch der Erde, die Düfte der vielen Pflanzen, er hörte die Vögel und die Laute anderer Tiere. Es war eigenartig. All diese Eindrücke waren intensiv. Viel stärker, als er es gewohnt war, viel stärker, als es normal war. Doch da war noch mehr. Er hörte eine Stimme, die einem Menschen zu gehören schien. Sie sprach in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte und doch wusste er, dass man zu ihm sprach. Er blickte in die Richtung, aus der er glaubte, die Stimme zu hören. Er horchte und versuchte die Quelle zu erkennen und plötzlich tauchte unverhofft ein Gesicht vor ihm auf. Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, sonnenbrauner, ledriger Haut und dunklen braunen Augen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben, einem Indianer gegenüberzustehen. Auch er war ihm fremd und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen. Wieder sprach der Mann zu ihm. Wieder waren es Worte, die er nie zuvor gehört hatte, doch aus einem unerfindlichen Grund verstand er sie, obgleich sie keinen Sinn ergaben._

_Er wollte antworten, wollte verstehen, doch plötzlich löste sich sein Gegenüber auf und zurück blieb ein helles grelles Licht …-_

~~~///~~~

„Major? … Kommen Sie schon. Major Sheppard, kommen Sie wieder zu sich … gut, Junge. Gut so“, hallte eine Stimme mit starkem schottischen Akzent in seinen Ohren und das grelle helle Licht, dass er eben noch gesehen hatte, verwandelte sich in die verhasste Stablampe eines Arztes, als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht“, erklärte Carson Beckett leise und wedelte noch immer mit der kleinen Leuchte vor Johns Augen herum.

Carson entlockte es ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln, als John genervt aufstöhnte und sich gegen die Lichtfolter wehrte. „Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?“

„Im Wald …“, meinte John, als er aus dem ersten Reflex heraus antwortete. Doch Carsons stutziger Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn sich schnell korrigieren. Musste wohl ein Traum gewesen sein.

„Dürfte mal wieder auf der Krankenstation sein. Was ist passiert?“

„Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir das sagen. Sie sind bewusstlos hergebracht worden. Was ist das Letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern?“

„Äh … ich … ich war in McKays Labor und sollte ein Gerät oder so was aktivieren und dann … wache ich hier auf.“

„Aye … Sie müssen so etwas wie einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen haben und sind quer durch den Raum geflogen. Auch die Untersuchungsergebnisse sprechen für einen Stromschlag. Aber Sie werden bald wieder richtig fit sein. Scheint, als könnten Sie ´ne Menge wegstecken. Hat man denn dieses Gerät, das Sie aktivieren sollten, eigentlich nicht vorher auf seine Sicherheit untersucht?“

„Doch, so wurde es mir jedenfalls versichert“, meinte John und sah bitterböse zu McKay, der nervös die Hände knetend am Fußende des Bettes stand.

„Major, ich schwöre, wenn ich gewusst hätte … Es sprach absolut nichts dafür, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Wir haben alles untersucht und gemessen und genauestens … Ich meine, wer hätte denn wissen können …“

„Sie! Und ich! Ach verdammt, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass früher oder später so etwas passiert. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich Ihnen das auch gesagt.“

„Ja … ja, das haben Sie und … und … es tut mir leid.“ McKay schaffte es wirklich, zerknirscht zu schauen.

Sowohl Carson als auch John mussten über die überraschend einsichtige und aufrichtige Entschuldigung staunen, doch auch wenn John geneigt war, sie zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen, er hatte genug.

Es war eine Sache, dass dieser Mann ihn auf so vielen Ebenen beschäftigte, dass er langsam aber sicher kaum noch an etwas anderes denken konnte, als an diesen eigenartigen Moment in der eisigen Forschungsstation. Von dem Drang, in der Nähe dieses Mannes sein zu wollen, sein zu müssen und dem Gefühl an manchen Tagen auch dessen Stimmung zu kennen, wollte er lieber nichts wissen. Manchmal war es so schlimm, dass er glaubte, sogar zu wissen, was dieser dachte. Langsam aber sicher würde er den Verstand verlieren.

Aber es reichte ihm, als Versuchskaninchen herzuhalten und auf gut Glück irgendwelche Geräte und Maschinen anzufassen und zu aktivieren und jedes Mal zu hoffen, das alles gut ginge und sie den Schlüssel zum Beenden von Hunger, Krankheit und Tod oder was sonst noch entdeckten. Er hatte die Gefahr außerirdischer Technologien kennengelernt, als er noch nicht einmal etwas von Außerirdischen wusste oder gar ahnte. Die Begegnung und die Verfolgungsjagd mit der außerirdischen Drohne hatten ihn noch immer nicht ganz losgelassen, wenn sie ihm mittlerweile auch nur noch einen leichten Schauer über seinen Rücken bescherten.

„Danke, McKay. Aber das war das letzte Mal. Mir egal, mit was Sie demnächst ankommen, selbst wenn Sie glauben, ein Allheilmittel gefunden zu haben und es noch so sicher ist. Nein.“

„Ja, aber ..." Jetzt schaffte es McKay sogar noch, ihn mit großen flehenden Augen anzuschauen. Nein, genug war genug.

„Es bleibt dabei. Mir war schon ziemlich mulmig, als Beckett mich und den General fast vom Himmel geholt hätte und als ich in diesem Stuhl saß und Ihre Anweisungen befolgen sollte, wurde es noch schlimmer. Von den ganzen technischen Spielereien, die Sie mir in die Hand gedrückt haben, will ich schon gar nicht reden. Aber jetzt ist Schluss. Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen oder warten Sie, bis Beckett mit dem künstlichen Gen so weit ist, und probieren es dann selbst aus. Aber ich hänge an meinem Leben. Und ich möchte in ein paar Tagen gerne durch das Tor, also … Entschuldigung akzeptiert, aber ich halte nicht mehr als Versuchskaninchen her.“

„Das … das ist … na schön. Würden Sie mir dann wenigstens erzählen, was es mit dem Würfel auf sich hat? Wissen Sie, wozu er da ist? Kennen Sie mittlerweile seine Funktion oder … oder welche Beobachtungen und Erfahrungen haben Sie machen können?“ McKay war wieder ganz der wissbegierige Wissenschaftler.

„Ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? ... Das Ding hat mir einen Stromstoß verpasst und mich durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Ich erinnere mich auch vage daran, Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht zu haben und gerade bin ich hier auf der Krankenstation wach geworden und Sie glauben, ich hätte eine besondere Erfahrung gemacht?! … McKay, was zum Teufel ist los mit Ihnen?!“, fragte John aufgebracht und begann langsam, an sich und der Welt zu zweifeln.

Dieser McKay konnte wirklich … eigentlich fand John keine Worte, um diesen Mann zu beschreiben. Er fühlte langsam eine Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte Schmerzen in jedem seiner Glieder und ihm war auch noch immer schwindlig und sein Puls raste. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem merkwürdigen Traum, den er während seiner Ohnmacht gehabt hatte. Aber das würde er McKay ganz bestimmt nicht sagen. Erstens hatte es ohnehin nichts mit den halsbrecherischen Tests zu tun und zum anderen hatte er auch seinen Stolz. John funkelte McKay wütend an.

„Dann haben Sie … nichts bemerkt? … Nein?“, stotterte der Wissenschaftler, als Johns Blick ihn geradezu durchbohrte. „Okay … na gut. Dann … ich lasse Sie dann besser mal alleine. Sie sind hier ja in guten Händen.“

„Gute Idee“, brachte John knurrend hervor und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ja … ja, dann äh … es tut mir wirklich leid, Major. Ich … ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nichts weiter passiert ist. Das meine ich ernst“, meinte McKay leise.

„Gute Nacht, McKay“, antwortete John, der zwar noch immer sauer war, aber die Aufrichtigkeit des Wissenschaftlers akzeptierte.

~~~///~~~

Drei Tage später war der Vorfall zwar nicht vergessen, dafür aber vergeben und Seite an Seite schritten John und McKay mit vielen anderen Mitgliedern der Atlantisexpedition durch das Stargate zu einer neuen Welt in einer fremden Galaxie.

 

[Hier gehts weiter mit Kapitel 2](http://shaharjones.com/2016/02/07/john-sheppard-sva-vom-sand-ins-eis-bis-hin-zu-den-sternen/#kapitel2)


End file.
